


Sleepover

by killing_kurare



Category: Bring It On (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy confesses that she's really thankful to have met Torrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- sleepover

“Torrance?” Missy’s soft voice wavers over to the blonde who was already half asleep. It had been a great evening, they had laughed until their stomachs hurt, listenend to music, talked about new cheerleading moves and ate ice cream until they felt sick.  
“What is it?” Torrance murmurs and turns over to face Missy in the dark.  
“I just wanna say … Thank you. I was kinda afraid of not being able to make friends after the move, but then you happened, and all this. And … yeah, thank you.”  
Torrance smiles sleepily. “You’re more than welcome,” she says happily and cuddles up to the brunette. “I think we can even be best friends. I really like you.”  
Missy feels a warm tingle in her stomach. “I really like you, too.” She answers and rests her head on the top of Torrance’s.  
“You smell good,” Torrance mumbles, and Missy smiles.  
“So do you,” she answers and inhales the scent of the other girl’s hair before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
